The Player
by xXHiddenSecretXx
Summary: A birthday present for MINX! This is for you! CloudXLeon, Yoai, Lime, Fluff, OOC


**This is a birfday present for the great MINX!!!!!! My best friend who is so awesome and so in love with yoai that I decided to give her the best present eva…her very own story written by ME!!!! About her favourite pairing. And im posting it on here to show everyone. But please beware that this is my first and probably last yaoi. It's not my thing. But THIS IS FOR YOU MINX!!!!**

**Dedicated to: MINX!!! On her birthday which is tomorrow, the 2****nd**** of april. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. THIS IS FOR YOU FROM YOUR VERY OWN SECRET.**

**Warning: incredibly cute yoai lime fluff. Read at own enjoyment. **

* * *

Cloud sat down with a thump at the kitchen table. He groaned and rubbed his eye before letting his head fall to the table, which caused him to groan again, this time in pain. He really needs to get more than a couple of hours sleep a night. It sounded a lot easier than it actually was.

You see, Cloud lived with his best friend since childhood, a certain muscly, brunette boy by the name of Leon. They had met in their first day of primary school, a particularly strong memory for Cloud…

Flashback

_Cloud sat at a small table, his clumsy five-year-old hand reaching for a felt pen in the middle to colour his picture with. Just as he grabbed the colour he wanted another hand shot out and whacked his hand, making him drop the pen. An angry red mark appeared on Cloud's hand and his eyes watered with tears. The other boy grabbed the dropped pen and smirked evilly at Cloud. He had long silvery hair and was dressed in all black. Cloud rubbed his hand as the boy snapped at him,_

"_You need to learn your place in this world weakling. I'm the boss around here and you answer to me. Anything I ask of you, you do. Understand?"_

_Before Cloud could nod fearfully in reply a strong, confident voice came from across the table._

"_You know, that's not a very nice thing to say is it?"_

_Both of the boys looked up to see a boy across the table from them with slightly long, brown hair and blue, stormy eyes. He smiled at Cloud before turning back to face the bully._

"_What's you name?" he demanded. The bully seemed even a tad bit scared. It was clear this boy was confident, and you weren't confident at that age without having something to be confident about. _

"_Se…Sephiroth." the bully stuttered, then swallowed loudly. Cloud let out a small giggle, which he hid behind his hands so as to not distract his saviour from standing up to the mean boy…who and a really funny name. The brunette boy smirked mischievously._

"_Well hello, my name is Leon, nice to meet you. If you ever pick on anyone again I'll tell the teacher and she will tell the principal and your parents. Now I'm sure we wouldn't want that would we?" Sephiroth shook his head fearfully and Leon smiled once more._

"_Well why don't you run along and play with some dolls or something, unless you want me to…"_

"_No, no" said Sephiroth hastily. "That's fine. I'll be on my way. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He stood and ran off, his silver hair streaming out behind him. Cloud looked at Leon shyly._

"_Thank you for saving me." He mumbled, turning red with embarrassment. Leon grinned at him cheerfully and past him the felt he wanted._

"_That's ok. He was a mean boy anyway. Let me introduce myself. My names Leon, happy to meet you."_

_Leon held out his hand formally and Cloud hesitated slightly, then shook it as he had seen some grown ups do._

_"Hello. My names Cloud…"_

End flashback

And so their friendship had begun. Leon was always there for Cloud right through primary school, and then through high school. He was his protector, defender of the innocent, or, in this case, the wimpy. Yes even Cloud himself admits it. He was never a tough guy, always quite scrawny and weak for his age, and some people particularly liked to bully him because of his blonde hair, for it tended to stick up in all directions.

It wasn't till their last year of high school that Cloud realised how deep his feelings truly were. They went past the normal brotherly love that most best friends seemed to posses. And finally Cloud realised what it really was.

It wasn't brotherly love, it was infatuation.

Cloud had a crush on his best friend. He tried to deny it. Oh how he tried, but there was no escaping the intense feelings he felt. And the more he tried to escape it, the more he realised that it was more than just a simple crush. He was falling for Leon…hard.

Now they were both nineteen and living together while going to university. Cloud had never plucked up the courage to tell Leon how he felt.

Cloud didn't need a protector anymore. Over the years Leon had gradually helped him to build up some muscles so he wasn't such a weakling. He had changed so much…but so had Leon.

It began when they had started their first year of high school. It started off the same as always. Cloud and Leon, the inseparable best friends, but as the year went on Leon began to attract some attention from the female portion of the school population. With his stunning face, steely brown eyes and great, brunette hair girls began to fawn over him.

Leon was not oblivious to the attention either. To begin with he found it annoying, but as the year went on, he began to enjoy himself a little too much. By their final year of high school he had become the player, going through girlfriends like Kleenex, using them and then dumping them. It almost made Cloud sick, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to lose their friendship.

So he kept his mouth shut. He stood by and watched as his best friend of more than a decade became the biggest Womaniser in the school.

With a sigh Cloud dragged himself up from his seat at the kitchen table and headed into the kitchen to find cereal and caffeine. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night because of the, how should we say, interesting sounds coming from Leon's room. It was the same almost every night. Leon would come home with a girl he met at the bar he worked, take them to his room and then in the morning the girl would run out, most likely crying, and Leon would emerge later, happy and oblivious to the fact that he had probably just stopped a girl from ever trusting a guy ever again.

Cloud made him self a steaming cup of instant coffee, poured himself a bowl of Cheerio's and sat down at the dining table. He had just started on the cereal when he heard a thump from Leon's bedroom. When Cloud heard this he began to mentally count down.

And five, four, three, two…one

BANG!!

The door to Leon's room smashed open violently and out stormed a very attractive young lady. Her outfit indicated that she had indeed been at a bar when Leon had caught sight of her. She held her high-heeled shoes in her hand and there were tears streaming down her face, making her eye makeup run. She spun around to glare back into the room she had just come from.

"I hate you and I wish I had never met you. You… you… SCUMBAG!!!!"

With a finally scream she ran out of the apartment, messy hair streaming out behind her.

Cloud continued to eat his breakfast. This was normal for him, it happened almost every morning.

But, for the first time, Cloud paused from his breakfast to think. He worried about Leon. This couldn't healthy for him, all the sex and girls and partying he did. Cloud had come to terms a long time ago with the fact that Leon would never return the love he had for him, but he still cared for him so much and would go to the end of the earth for him.

After a while Leon stumbled out of his room, dressed in just his boxes. Clouds stomach lurched at the sight of his toned abs and fabulous legs. God, he could never get enough of thous legs. Leon gave him a lazy smile and Cloud tried to snap out of it and look normal.

"Morn'n Cloud." Leon mumbled as he headed for the coffee. Cloud took a deep breath to control himself, then stood up to take his dishes to the sink. He was determined to try and snap Leon out of this phase he was in. It would only end in him being lonely and bitter.

"Umm, Leon, we need to talk"

Leon looked up at his roommate, sensing a strange tone in his voice.

"Kay, what's up?" He asked, a small frown on his face. Cloud was not a very serious person so this had to be something important. Cloud took another deep breath. He couldn't believe he was doing this but here goes.

"Well I think that maybe you should, umm, have a break from, you know, all partying and drinking and one night stands for a while."

Leon, who was half way through pouring himself some coffee, froze and slowly looked at cloud, his normally warm eyes now cold and unyielding.

"And what makes you say that?"

Cloud visible flinched at his icy voice. This was not good. Cloud was scared of Leon when he was angry, especially because of the amount of pure muscle that was packed into that tight, hot body…_No!_ _Don't think about that now. You have other things to worry about._

"Well, just don't think it's good for you. I mean, you should be looking for someone to settle down with and marry and stuff. So then you can be happy. And besides, it's a little cruel what your doing to all these girls. You give them hope then just take it away. It's not right and I don't think you should do it anymore!"

Cloud stared back at Leon defiantly. He had finally got out of his system what he had kept bottled up for Almost five years now. He watched the numerous expressions that came over Leon's handsome face. Shock, worry, sadness, intense thought and then, Anger.

"What's it to you anyway. It has nothing to do with you what I do with the girls I date! I can do what I like. You're not the boss of me. If I remember rightly it was me that saved you from the bullies right through school."

At this remark Cloud's temper flared as well.

"What does that have to do with anything?! I just worried that you are going to wind up being old and unhappy and bitter because you've alienated every woman you've ever met! And I care about you so I don't want this to happen. Because I lo…"

Cloud clapped his hands over his mouth in a panic. He had not meant to say that. It just slipped out. Oh no. Now Leon was going to think he was a weird gay guy and force him to move out.

A heavy silence hung between them as Cloud looked at Leon, hoping wouldn't pick up his slip of the tongue. But to Cloud's dismay Leon's angry expression and changed to a puzzled one, his head cocked to one side as he scrutinised his best friend.

"What were you going to say??"

Cloud shook his head furiously and removed his hands from his mouth. "Nothing."

"No you were going to say something else. What was it?"

Cloud just looked at Leon fearfully. He couldn't help but take in his luscious hair and toned body. His beautiful face was slightly flushed from the yelling and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his brow that made Cloud's hormones go crazy. The urge to run his hands through his brunette locks and encase his perfectly shaped lips in a fiery kiss was almost too powerful to ignore. And by almost, I mean impossible.

Before Leon could react Cloud and closed the gap between them and pulled Leon's body to his forcefully. He reached his hand up to grip into his long soft hair and crushed their lips together.

Cloud felt a burst of tingling passion engulf him from head to toe. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and he hoped it would go on forever, but he knew there was a high chance that Leon would push him away at any moment but he was determined to enjoy it while he could.

But that moment never came.

In fact cloud was completely surprised when he felt Leon begin to kiss back. He was even more surprised when he felt the passion grow and the kiss escalate until they were both clinging onto each other, and Leon forced his tongue into Cloud's moth and took charge. Cloud didn't mind one bit, he liked this side of Leon. Their tongues entwined and danced a fierce tango and Cloud moaned in pleasure. Several years of wishing and it was finally happening.

Leon pulled out of the kiss gently and began to place feather light kisses along his jaw in a path to his ear, where he began to nibble on the sensitive lobe. Cloud moaned louder and through his head back in pleasure. It just felt so good. He tilted his head to the side to allow him more access to the smooth sensitive skin so that he could continue his gut wrenchingly heavenly ministrations. While he was doing this Cloud managed to say a few words in a deep, breathy, husky voice.

"How…what…when?"

Leon paused and looked at his with sensual, lust-filled eyes.

"I think this is what I've been waiting for. I was never fully satisfied before, that's why I could never settle. What I felt while we kissed was better that anything I've ever felt before. I've got to have more." By the end of his little speech his voice was even huskier than before and his eyes were dark with lust. He pulled Cloud into a deep sensual fiery kiss once more and began to gently lead him to his bedroom.

Alarm bells began to sound in Cloud's head. Did Leon really love him like he did or was Cloud just going to be another in Leon's long line of meaningless romps? Just the prospect made him feel dirty. He pulled out of the kiss and forcefully pushed Leon away from him slightly so he could think clearer, with out his head being filled with passion.

"Wait Leon. We need to talk about this first."

"What do we need to talk about? We're into each other, lets go have fun." Leon smiled and leaned in once more but Cloud kept his cool.

"No! Leon I'm not just into you. I love you and I don't want to turn into another one of thous girls you used for your own pleasure. This has to be something special that you commit to. Otherwise I'm not going to do this." Leon looked at him in shock. He would have never thought that his feelings were this deep. His expression became serious.

"I love you too Cloud." He admitted, his whisper barely audible. Cloud looked at him in shock. "I've loved you for a while but I never thought you would return my feelings. All this meaningless sex I've been having is to try and get over you, to find someone that could complete me. But it didn't work. I could never get my mind off you."

Cloud gazed into his eyes and saw it was the truth. The love and devotion was unmistakable. Cloud pulled Leon into a vicious kiss and rubbed his whole body into the brunettes, the both of them moaning at the friction. Leon wrapped his muscly arms around the skinny blonde and carried him towards the bedroom, kicking the door closed in the process.

* * *

(Insert lemon here)

* * *

**I hope you liked it Minx!!!! From Super Secret!!!!**

**P.S. Please review everyone XD**


End file.
